Laterne
by zefacchi
Summary: Laterne, dua cangkir cokelat, dan serangkaian percakapan di antara mereka. rxaienes. rocketman (c) motohiro katou


**Rocketman © Motohiro Katou**

warn: ooc, klise

.

.

Uap yang menguar dari dua cangkir cokelat panas menjadi penghangat di antara mereka. Hari sudah memasuki malam—jendela-jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan jalan telah gelap dan memudarkan semua. Malam itu, kafe Laterne telah sepi; hanya menyisakan mereka berdua sebagai pengunjung.

"Jadi," si pria berambut perak memulai seraya menopang dagu, "ada keperluan apa memanggilku kemari, Aienes?"

Gadis di depannya hanya diam, memilih menyesap cokelat panas dari cangkir berukir. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang panjang sesekali disibak anggun hingga kembali ke balik punggung. Wajahnya tenang.

"Hanya ingin menemuimu—mungkin," dia memberi jawaban misterius yang sulit diprediksi—khas dirinya. "Apa itu salah, R?"

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya, sih … hanya merasa sedikit—aneh …."

"Aneh karena aku yang melakukannya?"

"Mungkin?" R terkekeh, cangkir cokelat panasnya terabaikan. Gadis di hadapannya perlahan mulai berubah. Sikapnya yang bagai ratu es mungkin belum sepenuhnya berubah, namun ada sedikit dari dalam dirinya yang perlahan mulai melembut. Entah kenyataan atau hanya perasaan R saja.

"Apa ada kabar dari Yo?" Aienes meletakkan cangkir cokelatnya. Tangannya dilipat di atas meja.

"Tidak …," R menerawang. Pikirannya membentuk satu sosok lelaki usia sekolah dengan helaian rambut hitam yang pendek. "Sama sekali tidak. Kami sudah putus kontak. Yo sendiri sepertinya tak ingin terlibat lagi dengan organisasi."

"Begitu, ya …," Aienes mengukir sedikit senyum. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu ketika dia mendarat di Australia bersamamu. Aku penasaran, sudah seperti apa dia sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Jangan katakan bahwa tujuanmu memanggilku untuk membahas tentang Yo?"

"Tidak, kok. Hanya ingin sedikit … mengenang masa lalu."

Pandangan Aienes terpusat pada permukaan cokelat panasnya yang tenang, memantulkan kembali bayangan wajahnya, dan R tak bisa berhenti menatap gadis itu dengan alis yang menukik tajam dan mata yang menyipit heran.

"Hei, kau ini benar-benar Aienes yang asli? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini Zero yang menyamar menjadi Aienes untuk membunuhku?"

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini palsu?" Aienes balas menatap dengan kernyitan. "Aku serius tentang ini."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Lagipula, kau bisa menggunakan koneksimu untuk mencari keberadaan Yo, benar 'kan?" R memilih bersandar pada sandaran sofa berbusa lembut, kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik kepalanya.

"Aku … memikirkan tentang True Eyes," kesepuluh jarinya bertautan kaku. "Aku ragu apakah aku akan tetap melanjutkan organisasi ini—atau membubarkannya."

R membelalak lebar. "Hah? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya memikirkannya sejenak. Sejak awal, aku memang tidak begitu menyukai organisasi ini. Dan juga, sudah banyak yang tewas sejak True Eyes berdiri," Aienes memangku wajahnya pada telapak tangan, matanya enggan menatap R. "Ibuku, Vinto, juga … Jiha."

Nama terakhir yang terucap cukup untuk membuat R mengerti ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Punggungnya kembali menjauhi sandaran kursi. "Kau kepikiran soal Jiha?"

"Yah—begitulah."

"Ck. Kenapa kau jadi lembek seperti ini, sih?" R mendecak kesal. "Jiha sendiri tidak meninggalkan penyesalan—untuk apa terus-menerus kepikiran?"

"Mungkin—karena aku sering menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya," dia menggenggam cangkir cokelat panasnya, berniat untuk kembali menyesap cairan manis tersebut. "Sekarang terasa jauh lebih sepi saat berada di ruanganku—seperti … ada yang hilang."

R ingat jelas, Aienes pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Dalam perjalanan luar angkasanya yang pertama, dengan bantuan alat komunikasi tanpa tatap muka, namun mampu membuatnya mengerti keadaan keadaan di bumi, terlebih keadaan Aienes. Berita kematian Jiha jelas membuatnya terkejut, jauh lebih terkejut dibandingkan ketika dia mendengar kematian Vinto yang terjadi di waktu yang nyaris sama (karena toh dia tak begitu akrab dengan Vinto, sekalipun kakeknya berteman akrab dengan pria itu).

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Dia sendiri tidak menyesal, 'kan? Kalau kau terus saja memikirkannya, dia pun takkan senang," entah apa yang merasukinya hingga mampu memberi kata-kata penghiburan seperti itu. "Jiha sudah bekerja dengan baik selama ini, 'kan? Sekarang, biarkan dia istirahat dengan benar."

"Kau bisa berkata bijak juga rupanya," kalimat dengan nada datar namun sarat ejekan itu memberi efek terhadap emosinya yang naik.

"Aku sudah baik-baik menghiburmu, dan ini yang kudapat?" R berdecak saat melihat wajah Aienes yang tampak seperti ingin mengejeknya. Meski kesal, dalam hati dia bersyukur juga. Aienes tampaknya telah kembali seperti dirinya semula.

"Jadi, menurutmu—bagaimana?"

"Aku menolak," R menjawab cepat, seolah dia tidak perlu berpikir ulang mengenai pendapatnya. "Tetap lanjutkan True Eyes."

Satu alisnya naik. "Oh? Padahal tujuanmu membuat roket sudah tercapai? Kenapa masih ingin mempertahankannya?"

"Aku makan dari sana," R mulai menyesap cokelat panasnya. Matanya menolak menatap Aienes, terlebih ketika ada sedikit rona merah yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Lagipula, kalau tidak ada True Eyes, kita akan jarang bertemu."

Hening menjadi jawaban berikutnya. R kembali menyesap tehnya, berusaha mempertahankan wajah tenang. Hanya sesaat, sebelum tawa Aienes pecah.

Wajah R merah padam. "Hei, jangan tertawa!"

"Habisnya … ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa. R yang aku kenal itu adalah sosok yang blak-blakan, tidak kenal takut, selalu seenaknya …."

"Kenapa penilaian untukku terkesan jelek semua?" dia meringis.

Aienes berusaha menghentikan tawanya, satu tangan mendekap mulut. Ada setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Butuh waktu hingga akhirnya suasana di antara mereka menjadi tenang dan hening.

Gadis itu berdehem singkat, kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya hingga isi cangkir itu lenyap dalam sekejap. "Kurasa, aku tidak keberatan jika berikutnya kau mengisi posisi Jiha untuk menjadi pengawal pribadiku."

"Apa ini terhitung kenaikan pangkat?"

"Terserah kalau kau mau menanggapinya demikian."

"Hoo … tawaran yang menarik," dia menyeringai. "Tapi, akan lebih menarik jika kau mengizinkanku menjadi pengawalmu—selamanya."

Beberapa saat keheningan cukup untuk membuat Aienes mengerti maksud dari kalimat R. Wajahnya sontak merah padam. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aienes, kau tahu aku tidak main-main dengan ciuman waktu itu," R sangat puas memandangi wajah gadis itu yang kali ini terlihat sangat panik.

"W-waktu itu, aku hanya terbawa suasana—"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan?"

"Kau ini …" Aienes menggertakkan gigi, berusaha untuk teguh pada sifatnya yang semula. Namun pada akhirnya dia memilih jalan menyerah. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau tahu jika nanti kau mati duluan dan memberiku kesempatan untuk membuka suratmu lebih dulu."

"Tidak akan. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membaca surat itu duluan," R menyeringai. Matanya melirik sekilas pada dinding di balik konter, di mana dua surat mereka dibingkai rapi. "Surat itu—suatu saat akan kita buka bersama."

Aienes menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kirinya diulurkan. Bibirnya menyungging senyum. "Janji?"

R tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk membalas uluran tangan itu. "Ya, tentu saja."

Pembicaran mereka terus berlanjut dengan berbagai topik seiring waktu semakin bergerak menuju larut—sekalipun isi cangkir mereka berdua telah lenyap dan suhu udara yang perlahan menurun.

.

.

 **End.**

a/n: bcs meski di canon mereka janjian mau buka suratnya bareng tapi yah aslinya kan mereka janji bakal buka kalau salah satu dari mereka mati. dan karna sensei ga ngasih clue isi suratnya apaan jadi yah mending ga usah bikin /dibuang

btw baru notis laterne itu artinya lampu jalan (?)

terima kasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
